April Fools!
Seeing as last year's April Fools based off some RuneScape theme park (an April Fools joke so blatantly obvious Jagex got sued for insulting the player base's intelligence) ''was a complete failure, Jagex decided to do something different, and made TWO fake Behind The Scenes articles instead. One was an obvious fake with stuff like vampire hunting ''(more vampires? Jeez...) and the other one was a complete joke, marking the worst update month in 2011 so far. Livid Farm What could have been a decent minigame instead turned out to be a stressful, annoying mess that was barely worth its rewards. Disruption Shield wasn't banned under the completely obvious logic that no one could be bothered to get it, and Vengeance Group became a handy little lure finishing tool...except luring died a while after. On another note, it took the bot producers two weeks or so to make a program for this minigame - yet they still didn't have a autobuyer for Tinderboxes back when they were 100gp each. Morons. Clan Camp January was the month of disappointment. February was the month of The Great Turnback. March was the month of short-lived content. And April was the month of CLANS CLANS CLANS CLANS CLANS, something relentlessly shoved down everyone's throat until they broke down and accepted it. Now, clans seemed to have been the only thing on RuneScape that didn't need a fix badly, yet Jagex decided they suddenly needed support. (It should be noted that at this point, mining rocks still had a 'Prospect' option and a useless examine text, something that took Jagex over 9 years to fix) ''This caused the creation of the Clan Camp, a hideous large area south of Falador for the masses to make a 'clan' which barely lasted 3 days until they got bored and scrapped it. This didn't stop Jagex screaming about the apparent popularity of this, although if you really want to know how popular it is, go check the Clan Camp now. Items Kept on Death Changes The apparent death of luring, and also the fix to many of the absurdly low alchemy prices of certain items, such as Barrows helmets, Armadyl armour and rares. This hasn't stopped the more dedicated lurers, but at least when you're wearing your Saradomin Sword you don't get any more kids wanting you to be in their pking video anymore. Easter Event - Holly and Hawthorn Everything went better than expected - no fat arsed pink rabbits in sight and Jagex actually said "''Easter isn't just about chocolate eggs you know" (tell that to most kids and they'll go redder than their borrowed Dragon chainbody) Thing was, the event was still rubbish. Temporary content is a waste of development time, if you're going to make something, have it stick around. Erm...something to do with the Royal Wedding? The relevance? Better Kate than never. To celebrate the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleclass, Jagex announced the King Black Dragon and the Kalphite Queen are getting married. Sadly, they didn't think to improve their now horrendously out of date drop table. On a brighter note, you can now throw explosives at scammers.